gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System
GENESIS (Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System) is a powerful superweapon in the Cosmic Era timeline. Over time, three different versions of the weapons appeared. Technical Informations GENESIS is a huge gamma ray cannon that uses nuclear explosions to produce a massive burst of gamma radiation, which is reflected back by an external alignment mirror and focused by a second mirror on the cannon to create a laser beam. The nuclear explosions are possible due to the use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller technology. The laser fired by GENESIS is sufficiently powerful that if it were to hit Earth, it would wipe out half the life on the planet. It causes human bodies closest to the shot to inflate and explode. The external mirror is severely damaged in the blast and must be replaced for another shot to be fired. The GENESIS was protected by multiple layers of Phase Shift armor, which is capable of even withstanding a hit from a Positron Blaster Cannon, and could be concealed by Mirage Colloid. The GENESIS is not originally developed as a weapon. It was intended for launching ships to far away places in the solar system by firing a laser at the ships’ solar sail. This also allowed the ships to travel much faster than any other ships. An earlier GENESIS unit known as GENESIS Alpha was built with this purpose in mind, and its laser was used at least once to allow a ship to travel to Mars. Although designed for propulsion purposes, the GENESIS Alpha's laser had no problem destroying any objects in its path if they do not have the appropriate receiver. Like the GENESIS, GENESIS Alpha is protected by multiple layers of Phase Shift armor, and could be concealed by Mirage Colloid. The GENESIS only got the ability to produce gamma rays when it was redesigned by ZAFT into a weapon. Despite gamma rays themselves being invisible, the GENESIS’ laser is visible because of the interplanetary gases that are in the laser’s path. When the atoms of these gases are excited by the laser’s intense gamma radiation, they will emit light. The third GENESIS unit is the Neo-GENESIS located in the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah. Its most notable feature is that its external mirror does not need to be replaced after each firing, thus it is able to fire more rapidly than the GENESIS. Although the Neo-GENESIS needs to be charged before hand, it seems to consume less power and can fire two shots using half of the charged energy on its battery supply. As the Neo-GENESIS’s external mirror need not be replaced and since the Messiah is mobile, Neo-GENESIS is a great threat to any enemy troops due to its fast-acting, versatile re-positioning ability (it depends on the "Chairman's" orders of 'target designation' and the fast acting CIC Officers assigned to change the path of either the Messiah itself or the designated target point of the cannon). Although the Neo-GENESIS is not as powerful as the GENESIS due to its smaller size (and to accept the fact that it cannot destroy Earth - if targeted like what the Ex-PLANTs Chairman Patrick Zala intends to do with the GENESIS), it nevertheless is powerful enough to severely damage a fleet with a single shot. It is still unclear if either Phase Shift or Variable Phase Shift Armor protected Neo-GENESIS, as it was built within the Messiah and was destroyed after the fortress fell. History GENESIS The GENESIS was built under the orders of Patrick Zala as ZAFT's ultimate weapon. The weapon was stationed behind the ZAFT space fortress Jachin Due and thus protected by not only the ZAFT garrison but by the satellite itself. GENESIS was first deployed in September C.E. 71 after the Earth Alliance’s nuclear attack on ZAFT’s other space fortress, Boaz. With its first shot, it destroyed a large portion of the Alliance’s fleet and forced them to retreat for a short time. On the next day, the superweapon fired its second shot on the EA's Ptolemaeus lunar base, not only destroying it completely but also wiping out over half of the Earth Alliance’s reinforcement fleet. The third shot was intended by Patrick Zala to fire on Earth (the target being Washington D.C., capital of the Atlantic Federation), which would wipe out half the life on the planet, but Patrick Zala was shot by one of his officers before it was able to fire. However, a self-destruct of Jachin Due was triggered, threatening to fire GENESIS. Patrick's son Athrun Zala then flew his ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam inside the weapon and detonated it, thus destroying GENESIS before it was able to fully emit its destructive burst. Only a small amount of energy was emitted which destroys the badly damaged ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam and knocking the badly damaged ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam away. GENESIS Alpha GENESIS Alpha was an earlier GENESIS unit (created before the one used by Patrick Zala), which was at first under the command of ZAFT MS pilot Ash Gray. Ash used it to give his ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam a speed boost allowing his mobile suit to travel at very high speeds. Nevertheless Ash was defeated and GENESIS Alpha was taken over by the Junk Guild with help from Serpent Tail. It then became one of the Junk Guild bases, and the Junk Guild ship ReHOME used it after the first war to fly to Mars. While the GENESIS Alpha was still with ZAFT, Earth Alliance attacked it and stole the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam, which was stationed there together with the Regenerate Gundam. In late C.E. 73, the Junk Guild used GENESIS Alpha in a failed attempt to avert the "Break the World" terrorist attack by destroying the remains of Junius Seven using its laser. However, Ash Gray, now a brainwashed Earth Alliance/The Clan MS pilot, used the Testament Gundam's Quantum Computer virus to alter their targeting data, nearly causing the Junk Guild to fire GENESIS Alpha at Earth instead. Although this was averted, Ash broke free of his brainwashing in a later battle, and caused GENESIS Alpha to destroy an Earth Alliance base just before committing suicide. In response, the Alliance staged a full-scale attack on GENESIS Alpha; this forced the Junk Guild to abandon the base and activated a self-destruct system to prevent its capture. Neo-GENESIS During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, a third GENESIS unit was built within ZAFT's mobile space fortress Messiah called Neo-GENESIS. It was smaller than the other two units but still packs a lot of power. Neo-GENESIS would be fired twice- once at the Orb Fleet attacking Requiem, which destroyed about half of the fleet, and the other at the Archangel and Eternal, which instead destroyed two Nazca-class destroyers, the Marvest and the Burton, both being part of ZAFT's lunar fleet, along with several of the EA/Three-Ships Alliance (TSA) fleet. Neo-GENESIS, alongside the mobile fortress Messiah, were destroyed at the end of the war by the combined efforts of Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam+ METEOR Unit and the surviving TSA Forces. Gallery GENESIS_line_art.jpg|Lineart showing the GENESIS, its replacement mirror, control room, and reactor Neo Genesis charging.png|Neo-GENESIS charging Neo GENESIS firing.png|Neo-GENESIS firing Category:Cosmic Era technology Category:Superweapons